


New Impressions

by ack



Series: Betty's First Kiss [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beginnings, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, dance, jock!Reggie, preppy!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: (One of the five stories of how Betty got her first kiss)Somehow Betty ends up going to the dance with Reggie. Even weirder, she finds herself enjoying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"A drabble of Betty's first kiss. Whoever you want. Surprise me. :)" ___  
> I did this prompt with 4 other characters (Betty's First Kiss Series) and I included any characters I saw shipped with Betty

“It’s the winter semi-formal Betty, this is freshman year, you need to go with someone,” Betty tries to slam her locker in Kevin’s face where he leans next to it and half-heartedly purses her lips together, “I am an amazing person but all the world knows where my allegiance lies,” he raises his eyebrows, “please just go with the next person that asks you, anybody!” he throws his arms in the air.

Reggie hears the end of this conversation down the hall, and starts walking towards the pair.

“I don’t know Kevin,” Betty says before she feels a tap on her shoulder. Kevin waggles his eyebrows before she turns around, “Hey Reg.”

“Come to the dance with me,” he says with a wide smile.

Betty’s jaw drops in disbelief in how she got into this situation as she hears Kevin say, “yes,” for her. She turns around to see Kevin already taking off down the hall and turns back towards Reggie.

“Fine, but it’s not a date,” she opens her locker to grab the rest of her things as he leans smugly against the one next to hers.

“Pick you up at 8?”

“7:30, I like to be on time,” she slams her locker shut, power-walking away to leave Reggie with a dumb grin on his face.

-

To Betty’s surprise, Reggie picks her up on time and no funny business has been pulled since they walked into the dance. Reggie and her have both talked around the room until they meet again on the dance floor. Reggie pulls her over to slow-dance.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Reggie says, laying on the charm.

Betty groans, “And you were doing so good, too” she rests her head on his shoulder and laughs.

“What’s so wrong with what I do?” Reggie asks, “I’m great.”

“See,” Betty tries to come up with a good enough answer, and fails. No arguments coming to mind.

Reggie takes that as a win and they continue dancing, through slow and fast songs, every once in a while changing partners. During the last slow song of the night, Reggie pulls her back in once again.

“Now that we are here, dancing, and have had a lovely night,” Reggie begins to say, and Betty sighs. He looks down at her with a look she can’t name, before looking just above her head to continue, “because of this, I think I qualify for a good night kiss once I walk you to your door,” Betty pulls a face, “I said qualify, not guarantee,” he counters and she schools her features into nonchalance.

“Alright Mantle, I’ll think about it.”

-

Once Reggie has driven Betty home and walked her to her door, he turns to walk away.

“Wait,” Betty grabs his arm and pulls him back so he is on the step one below her. He hides a grin and waits for her to continue, “I will kiss you,” she says seriously and he starts to lean in but her hand stops his mouth, “but this is my first kiss, so you know.”

Reggie grabs the hand on his mouth and holds it, stepping up to be on the same level as Betty.

He uses his free hand to tilt Betty’s chin up, “don’t worry,” he says before he leans in to close the distance between their lips, giving Betty a chaste peck, “we can practice,” he says with a small smile before walking back to his car, giving Betty a wink before getting in and driving away. Leaving Betty to think what that kiss meant.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
